A Great Catch
by On-A-Rainy-Day
Summary: Remus, after some thought...gets stuck in a tree. Sirius tries to be heroic. Cute, fluffy one-shot. Please R&R!


_**A Great Catch**_  
  
I shoved my hands in my pockets, strolling towards the huge Hogwarts Lake. A light breeze blew, tossing my hair into my eyes and creating a wonderful rustling sound in the red, orange and gold leaves of the Forbidden Forest. I looked at the trees and smiled to myself. It was the middle of autumn, but the air brought a taste of winter. I looked down at my feet and watched as they traveled the well-worn path to Hogwarts' favorite tree at the edge of the lake.  
  
I was alone today, but didn't mind. Normally I valued human company above anything else, but today I was feeling independent and adventurous. Independent only because everyone else was busy, but I overlooked that fact. James was off chasing Lily somewhere, Peter was buried in a potions essay (his worst subject), and Sirius—well, Sirius hadn't really gone into detail about his plans, but it was a Hogsmeade weekend. He had left with a sparkle in his eye that could only mean a date. I could have had a date too, but I couldn't really ask the person I wanted to ask.  
  
I raised my eyes and tried to find something to distract my thoughts. It wouldn't be good to think of Sirius; I did enough of that already.  
  
Shaking my head, I finally reached the tree. I leaned against it and looked out at the lake. It was beautifully calm, with only the slightest ripples coming from the middle where the giant squid was floating lazily.  
  
Across the lake, other students were still drifting in and out of the gates. The lake was abandoned other than me. I turned to face our tree and looked at the words carved in the bark. The words read "The Marauders: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Rulers of Hogwarts." I smiled, raising my hand and tracing "Padfoot." I'd used a charm to carve our names into the tree a week after our first full moon together. The letters were smooth and graceful, carved in deeply to ensure they would not soon fade.  
  
Turning away from the words, I searched for something to do. A bird called from the tree above me. There, sitting on a branch well above my head, was the verbal creature, smaller than my fist. It flew away, but my eyes didn't follow it. I looked at the branch, sizing it up. Without another thought, I jumped, grabbed onto it, and pulled myself up on top.  
  
I continued to climb up the branches. I went about halfway up the tree, not wanting to chance my weight on the thin top branches.  
I turned to face the lake and the Hogwarts gates. The lake was still peaceful. It wasn't very interesting.  
  
I looked at the tree trunk next to me. Pulling my wand out, I decided to experiment. "Padfoot, Moony, Prongs and Wormtail." I smiled to myself, liking the way it looked.  
  
Laughter caught my attention. I looked up and saw three people heading towards Hogwarts: Lily, James and Sirius. Lily was between the two boys and actually looked happy to be with them. As I watched, Sirius threw an arm around Lily's shoulder, a smirk adorning his face. Lily pushed him away, laughing. James, looking a bit nervous, carefully put his arm across her shoulder. James and Sirius had matching shocked expressions when she didn't reject him. As they came closer to my tree, I could hear parts of their conversation. I tried not to listen in, but it was useless.  
  
"So," James was saying, "are you going to talk to Remus today?" Sirius grew solemn at James' question. I shrunk back into the branches. Sirius watched his feet as the walked on. When he didn't answer, Lily looked at James suspiciously.  
  
"Talk to him about what?"  
  
James sighed. "That I cannot divulge, m'dear. Hopefully you'll know soon."  
  
"Hopefully," Sirius repeated. He looked up at the castle as if the solutions to his problems were written on the huge stone walls.  
  
Lily eyed Sirius curiously. I did the same from my perch. Why did he need to talk to me? I silently prayed it didn't have to do with the next full moon.  
  
The trio turned their conversation to something else and I tried to do the same in my own thoughts.  
  
I watched as the sky slowly began to darken. Stars were sprinkled across the sky, but my enemy didn't show its face. The moon was hidden from me tonight. It was getting late. I thought I should go inside. I didn't move.  
  
My thoughts turned again to Sirius. He had the most beautiful eyes. I wondered if he knew. But of course he knew. Half the females at Hogwarts told him so daily. I wished I had enough courage to tell him. I was supposed to be a Gryffindor; where was my courage? I sighed. Casting another look at the darkening sky, I began to climb down.  
  
Almost to the bottom of the branches, I heard a call. "Remus! Remus, you out here?"  
  
I quickly pulled out of view, recognizing Sirius' voice. This was it. The talk, whatever it was about.  
  
I hid, listening as his footsteps drew nearer. He stopped about ten feet away, looking around hopelessly. After watching him for a few moments, I realized that I was hiding from my best friend. I sighed and dropped onto the lowest branch.  
  
"Sirius, I'm over here."  
  
Sirius spotted me. He grinned and his eyes lit up. He jogged over to my tree.  
  
"What," he asked, chuckling softly, "are you doing up there?"  
  
"Thinking." He snorted.  
  
"Don't you do that enough?"  
  
I shrugged, looking out at the lake. He pulled at the sleeves of his robes.  
  
"Moony, I gotta talk to you." He said, looking up at me. I raised my eyebrows as a signal for him to continue. He sighed. "Could you come down?" He pulled at his sleeves again.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because. I gotta talk to you," he repeated, looking up at me innocently. I hoped his innocence wasn't a façade.  
  
Well, everyone knew Sirius wasn't innocent. I just hoped he wasn't feeling more guilty than normal.  
  
I looked at the ground dubiously. It seemed further away now that I was in the branch than it had when I was on the ground. I looked back at Sirius' eyes.  
  
"Why can't I stay here?" I asked, trying to sound defiant instead of showing my fright. Sirius crossed his arms, quirking an eyebrow and matching my attitude.  
  
"Because I can't talk to you while you're sitting in a tree." I shifted uncomfortably. Sirius looked up at me, his eyes begging. "Please come down. I really have to talk to you. Please?"  
  
It was his eyes that got me.  
  
"I--I don't know if I can," I mumbled, looking away.  
  
"Of course you can," Sirius enunciated carefully, as if talking to a particularly slow child. "You're talking right now!" he concluded, grinning.  
  
I looked back at him, surprised, and had to bite back my laughter. He was gazing up at me with a mixture of curiosity, mirth, nervousness, and something I couldn't quite name. He reminded me of my neighbor's dog Wally. He cocked his head to the side, adding to the impression.  
  
"No, I mean I don't think I can get down."  
  
"Oh." He looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he grinned. "Jump!"  
  
"I'll fall," I argued.  
  
"I'll catch you!" he retorted, still grinning like a maniac.  
  
Why did he have to say that? Now I had the opportunity to be held in his arms and get out of the tree at the same time.  
  
But I couldn't. I'd have to think of another way to get down.  
  
Then I, again, made the mistake of looking into his eyes.  
  
I nodded. "Brace yourself," I warned, sliding toward him. "You ready?"  
  
"I'm ready." He looked sure, but I wasn't. I had to ask.  
  
"You sure?" He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Moony, you're about as big around as my wrist. Jump off that branch and you'll soon find yourself in my strong arms," he said, flexing.  
  
Hoping he was right, I slid off my branch.  
  
I landed on my feet just in front of Sirius, but knocked into him. He quickly wrapped his arms around me as we both tumbled to the ground.  
  
We rolled a few times before coming to a stop, Sirius lying on top of me. I could feel the blood rush to my face.  
  
"Told you I'd catch you," he said, his face inches from my own.  
  
"Strong arms, huh?"  
  
We stayed in that position for a bit and Sirius showed no sign of moving.  
  
"So you uh...you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Mhmmm..." He was silent.  
  
"As interesting as that is, I really don't think you needed to get me out of my tree for it." I had no idea if I'd said that coherently or not. I was having a hard time breathing, let alone speaking. This was not only due to the fact that my lungs were being crushed, but more due to whom they were being crushed by.  
  
"It was worth it if it got you here."  
  
I shook my head, confused.  
  
"I love you," he said plainly.  
  
That confused me more. "Well I love you too. You, James and Peter are like my brothers." Now he shook his head.  
  
"No. I love you!"  
  
His meaning dawned on me. I kissed him square on the lips, something I'd wanted to do for some time.  
  
We broke apart and I stared into his wonderful eyes.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Sirius and I are still lying in the grass outside, though he's not on top of me anymore. It's fully dark now, and past our curfew, but we don't feel like going in yet. Staring up at the stars, with Sirius' warmth next to me, I'm so glad I jumped.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
_ **A/N**: Hey... This story's original inspiration came from a review from one of my friends for my story "Perfect Rain." It went like this: "Why is it always "strong" arms? Why can't they be like wet noodles, and everyone just falls? :-P Light bulb"  
I never really got around to wet noodle arms, but this was close enough! Thanks to Kelly, for the inspiration, and Hannah for beta-ing.  
**Please Review!! **_


End file.
